Jeff
Jeff (Also Known As Curse) is a male bakeneko and a recurring villain in Palace Pets: Whisker Haven Adventures. He is the only unowned villain pet within the series. He is unquestionably the most insane villain in either of the series, unlike Pelusa’s Group or the original villain pets, of which had their sanity fulfilled, but Jeff has none of his. He was the only pet to have been driven insane due to isolation, and has undoubtedly the darkest backstory of any of the characters. He is voiced by Alex Rybitski. Appearance Jeff is a small short haired black tom bakeneko, a Japanese species of which appears like a cat, but has two tails instead of one and special abilities, with green eyes with cat-like slits for pupils and a black nose. His pawpads are black as well, and he has long, sharp claws of which come out frequently, and a pair of white fangs of which come out frequently as well. He is the only villain feline to also have whiskers, of which are white, like a bakeneko. Personality Jeff is what would be called "completely insane". Due to his years of torment and isolation along with his trauma of witnessing the death of his species, and he's completely lost his grasp on his sanity and who he used to be, along with reality. He has no compassion or mercy for anyone, usually laughing insanely when others are in pain or suffering, which he does often anyway. He is not a part of Pelusa's Gang, and will probably never be redeemed, as it is unlikely his sanity can be restored after he lost it. He called himself "Curse" for the series, as it is revealed he changed his name after losing his sanity. Backstory His backstory is revealed after his first appearance, told in a storybook by the pets themselves after discovering it in a library. It is revealed that he is the last of his species. Once there were many, many bakenekos, of which lived within the forest, but when hunters came and took them all away, leaving only Jeff when he was a kitten, leaving the trauma of seeing his parents die impression upon him forever. To make matters worse, when he traveled to the town, he was relentlessly bullied, tormented, and abused by the town for his odd powers and two tails, causing himself to hate everyone else and isolate himself from society, convincing himself he didn't need anyone. Due to his isolation, he slowly lost his sanity overtime and become insane and sociopathic as he is today. He also has deep rooted self hatred, and is deluded to think that if he were a normal cat he'd have a better life than he does now. Friends * None, He Lacks The Capacity To Love Others. Enemies * Everyone, He's Grown To Hate Everyone Else, Including Himself. Trivia * Is known for his insane laughter. * Could be considered a sympathetic villain due to his backstory. * Bakenekos, most of them, are evil by nature, however Jeff and his family seem to be an exception, with Jeff having once been good, as he lived in a forest full of the friendly kind that chose not to harm anyone. It can however be seen as ironic that he turns evil later on in his life. This is revealed due to the dark, evil nature of bakenekos of which the cats managed to suppress due to being satisfied, when the bitterness and loneliness reached Jeff's heart, he started giving in to his natural Bakeneko instincts and lost sight of who he used to be. * He is similar to Shadow and Shadowpaw since all are abnormal cats who are orphans with a dark past, and being treated horribly for their attributes, with the main difference being that Shadow simply became depressed and introverted, Shadowpaw retreated and originally was malicious and attacked the pets but was reformed through his love of Dreamy, albeit the love only being temporary, whereas Jeff lost his sanity and turned to evil. Shadow and Shadowpaw were also able to be redeemed, but due the Jeff's insanity, this is highly unlikely. * He is highly likely a psychopath due to his actions, along with after being spared by the palace pets in his debut episode A Curse Upon Whisker Haven after being defeated and weakened, even after he asks them to destroy him, he states in a confused and shocked tone that he can't understand and runs away, showing he is incapable of comprehending love. Category:Bakenekos Category:Boys Category:Villians Category:Pets Category:Cats Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Tragic character Category:Unowned Animals Category:Black Category:Green eyes Category:White Category:Black Nose Category:Fangs Category:Claws Category:Felines Category:Fallen heroes Category:Princess Aurora Category:Villains who Aren’t Villain Pets Category:Antagonists Category:Sharp Claws Category:Insane Category:Singing Characters Category:Whiskers Category:Lady Belladonna Category:Mulan